Kingdom Nep-Hearts - Nep & co's adventures and the Young one
by TalesKhan
Summary: The amazing stories of our favorite goddesses is now being extended thanks to our favorite MAD MAGE SCIENTIST! But while everything happens, our favorite 4-th wall breaker decides to wake up a random child... And with that the life of this unlucky child will change with a simple "Dimension Travelling"... [DISCONTINUED, DUE FOR ME WANTING TO RE-WRITE IT FROM SCRATCH.]
1. The Sudden Awakening

_**Hello! A kid is talking to you! In the past this chapter was just a simple "Dialouge Simulator" and since I like to modify things, I felt like to edit this chapter, so here it is. This is my "Third" time to write a fanfiction. So you can now unleash your criticism while reviewing this.**_

* * *

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia - The Sudden Awakening**_

* * *

 _ **Enter Subject, 124.**_

 _ **Name: Jho Ryan.**_

 _ **Surname: Valdez Sebastian.**_

 _ **Species: Human.**_

 _ **Gender: Male.**_

* * *

 ** _Those were the words..._**

 ** _Until I fell asleep..._**

* * *

 _A beautiful plain... with flowers, trees and monsters..._

 _There a kid was sleeping, without knowning what is happening around him..._

 _"Hey! Hey! Wake up!" A not-so-great Angelic voice speaks._

 _"Look, Neptune, you shouldn't waste your energy! He's probably dead!" says a Tsundere._

 _"I don't need your opinion! No one would simply die under a tree!" says the voice._

 _"(Seriously... who's interrupting my nap...) Nnnghh... Who... Who's there?" he said, acting if he has already woke up._

 _"Ah! See! He's not dead! Hey, let me give ya a hand" the voice lends a hand to him and with that help, he finally stood up._

 _The boy, still doesn't know what's in front of him, but what if those are evil people? What if they're acting friendly, just to kill him without mercy after he opens his eyes? Well, if he doesn't decide to open his eyes, we'll never know who those people are, but we know that one of them is called **"Neptune"**._

 _The boy has finally builded some courage and decided after thinking what would happen next, to open his eyes... 2 Girls were standing near him, he doesn't know what to say on this unexpected situation, but the girl with pink-hair asks: - "H-hey, are you feeling ok? Cause we found you sleeping under this tree, you know there's going to start a war... right?"._

 _"A war?" says the boy._

 _The one with black pigtails replies: "Yes, a war, but first, what's your name?"._

 _"Jho Ryan, Jho Ryan Valdez Sebastian" that is the name of our protagonist, the one who's eyes are not just filled with shyness, but are, and will always be filled with **"Hidden Determination"** or what we call it **"clichè power"**._

 _The girl with pink hair suddenly speaks: "L-Look! They are coooooooming! Ready to finish this quest once and for all?"._

 _"(Quest?)" says our boy, in his mind._

 _The one with black pigtails looks at Jho, saying: "Neptune, we should at least know if he's stronger enough to fight a battle, I'm curious after all."_

 _Jho didn't expected this to happen and without hesitation tries to find something to fight with. And he found it, a wooden sword._

 _The one who's probably Neptune says: "Oh! It's my wooden sword! Mmhh... maybe I don't need it, it's yours now kiddo! And go get them! I'm curious too!"_

 _"sigh." The boy was really happy to finally fight, we all know that kids sometimes dreams to do incredible fights with a sword, and finally his dream is becoming true..._

 _"Are they really coming...?" Far away, an army of soldiers, tanks and helicopters were coming._

 _Scared, our child doesn't know what to do, but without hesitation does a swing that knocked-back the tanks, sent the helicopters right where they were coming and made the soldiers fly away from where they were standing. Scared, he cannot believe what he just do, and cried for a bit._

 _"N-Noire, this kid is... really good!" happily yells Neptune while jumping for no reason._

 _"Hmpf! I've got work to do on Lastation, feel free to visit me, kiddo." says the one called Noire, walking away from them._

 _"Did I... Did I do that...?" Jho couldn't still believe on what he did, but Neptune pats his head saying: "It's ok! No need to be scared! Hey! I've got a friend that probably knows you! Come with me, on Planeptune!"._

 _Jho, feeling safe, follows Neptune and they began to walk... and walk... and walk..._

* * *

*knock knock knock*

Another angelic voice can be heared behind the door: "Is that you Neptune?".

"Yup!" replies Neptune while opening the door.

With the door opened, Jho began to examine carefully the room, like if he's on a crime scene, Sherlock Holmes-Style!

It was a little girl, sitting on a floating book, she was the angelic voice and Jho was surprised.

The girl noticed Jho and quickly asked to Neptune: "Who's this little child? Is he lost?".

"No! He's Jho Ryan, a powerful boy who can knock-back your butt with a simple swing of my wooden sword!" Happily yells Neptune, again.

"Jho... never heard of you... and there's no data of you..." looks at Jho with a suspicious look.

Jho couldn't help to ask something to the little girl: "May I please know your name...?".

"Oh, such language, anyway, the name's Histoire. You can think of me as Neptune's "Mum", do you need something?" replies Histoire, while carrying a dress made somehow for Jho...

"I just... want to know if you can change my name..." says Jho while being a little embarrased.

"And what will be the new name?" asks Histoire smiling for some reason.

"Amtra, Amtra Yayuri." replies Jho.

"Ok... let me just put this here... and... Done! Here's your new name little one! Amtra Yayuri will now be your name, do you want to change gender? Because I can't do it... Te-he!" says Histoire.

"Woah, Histy! You were out-of-character for a second!" says Neptune.

"Oh, I'm sorry for that, anyway, why did you wanted to change your name? Amtra?" looks at Amtra with a suspicious look, again.

"Well, Jho Ryan Valdez Sebastian was a name very hard to memorize for some people..." explains Amtra.

"Good enough... it was great to see you Amtra, I hope we can meet again!" says good-bye to Amtra while giving a look at those dresses with a very weird smile...

* * *

Our little Jho- I mean, Amtra, changed his name and now by Neptune's request, he follows her to visit her other friends. With this little adventure, our little child will have a great experience in this world, where things will never be as expected... like:

" _ **By the way, I'm 13"**_ points out Amtra.

" ** _WHAT?!"_**

* * *

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**


	2. Our Child's Little Adventure

_**Hyperdimension Neptunia FanFiction - "The Young Child's Little Adventure"**_

* * *

 _ **Here's your new Name, little one!**_

 _ **Amtra Yayuri.**_

* * *

 ** _Those where the words…_**

 ** _Until I changed my name!_**

* * *

…

 **"Dude… are we there yet?"** says Amtra with his legs trembling.

 **"Patience… Pati…ence…"** replies Neptune while being tired of walking…

* * *

 **With our two adventures travelling together they decided to "grind", just in case they meet a powerful opponent, because, who knows? Maybe a powerful enemy will come out from nowhere? Oh, look! The enemy is there.**

Amtra scared, asks Neptune: - **N-Neptune… what is that?**

While patting Amtra's head replies with a: - **Don't worry, it's just a normal enemy! C'mon! Try to defeat it!**

Amtra with his shaking hands and legs, tries to swing his wooden sword once again: **\- O-Ok… I guess… Aaahh**!

 **With that swing, Amtra didn't use his "power" like he did last time, instead, it was a normal, and weak, swing.**

Neptune encourages Amtra: - **C'mon! I know you can do it! Remember the classic sentence that every one says! "C'mon! You can do it! I believe in you!"**

Amtra, still scared, tries to attack once more, but this time… : - **H-Here I go! Nraaahh!**

 **Finally, he did it again! Defeated an opponent by doing that special "move" still unknown to us!**

Neptune happy about the results, hugs Amtra and tells him to look up: - **What is that? LV up?**

Neptune answers happily: - **Yup! That happens when you get enough EXP!**

Amtra asks: - **EXP? Execution Points? LV? Level of Violence?**

Neptune laughs: - **No, dummy! EXP stands for Experience Points! And LV stands for Level! Where did you heard such a stupid thing?**

Amtra replies preoccupied: - **Well… a skeleton told me that…**

 **Now that our adventurers warmed up, they decided to go to Leanbox, to visit the CPU Green Heart, while of course they met so many enemies that they were forced to level up and continue the journey…**

* * *

 **Any how, Amtra managed to go to Level 7, while obviously Neptune is still on Level 50. But somehow Amtra refuses to attack monsters because he's scared of what could happens if he kills them…**

 **But luckily Neptune says that they'll respawn so now Amtra is not scared anymore.**

* * *

 **… … …**

 **Finally arrived to Leanbox, the first thing that they were going to visit was obviously, The Basilicom.**

 ** _*knock knock*_**

 _ **The door was opened by a light skinned woman with very long curly mint colored hair worn in a high ponytail with a black and green twin-bow piece... *closes wikipedia*, her name was Chika Hakozaki, the Oracle of Leanbox.**_

 _ **"** Oh, It's you, back again to play games with my goddess? Because if you do-" **By noticing Amtra, her expression changed and quickly hugs our unlucky protagonist. "** Aaawww... Who's this little child you have with? Oh! Don't tell me he's your new little brother..." **says Chika while looking intensively on Neptune's eyes.**_

 ** _Amtra was being suffocated by Chika's chest, he couldn't do anything, he couldn't touch them just to knock her back, he couldn't escape that soft-prison..._**

 ** _But Neptune, tries to do the impossible and tries to solve the puzzle that seemed to be impossible with a simple: "_** _Hey... He's 13... It's better if you do not do lewd things with him..." **Chika, paralyzed quickly freed Amtra from her soft-cage and without saying anything... Helps our adventurers to find the CPU**_ _ **'s room...**_

 **While walking to the CPU's room Amtra noticed that the corridors where full of CDs and Neptune, knowing what that look means quickly says: -** Don't worry, she just loves to play games.

 **Knocking once more, a BIG and I mean BIG figure comes out of that door:** \- Woah! Those are Hu-

 **Neptune knowning what he would say quickly covers his mouth.**

 **The BIG figure recognizing Neptune's face asks to come in, with a very, very, calm tone.**

\- So, who's this little boy? – **asks the BIG figure.**

 **Neptune smiles:** \- This boy's name is Amtra! I wanted to make him visit all my friends! Oh, also he's truly great at combat! - .

Well, hello Amtra. I'm Vert and I welcome you to my "SPECIAL Room" !

Excuse me… But may you please leave? I'm kinda busy right now. - **says Vert.**

"But can't I play at least one game?" – **says Amtra with a sad face.**

"I'm sorry, but I'm kinda busy right now, maybe next time, ok?" – **replies Vert with a smile.**

"Ok…" – **says Amtra with a sad face, again.**

"Doesn't matter! Let's just go on to the other "great place!" – **Happily yells Neptune.**

"Bye!" – **says Vert with a smile, again.**

"Bye!" – **replies Amtra while waving his hand**

* * *

 **… … …**

"Mmmhhh… Are we there yet?" – **asks Amtra to Neptune.**

"Dejà Vù?" – **says Neptune while being confused.**

* * *

 **Well, it's me again the narrator… where was I?**

 **Oh yes, after leaving Lady Vert's Basilicom, the two decides to go on Lowee where they'll meet the CPU White Heart/Blanc.**

 **But obviously, there are once more monsters being in their way. But this time…**

 **They heard a voice from far away saying:** \- "Watch out!" - .

 **Neptune looks behind and quickly dodges the giant hammer.**

"Blanc! That's not cool! You could've hit the boy!" – **screams Neptune.**

"Sorry." – **says Blanc while landing on the ground.**

 **Amtra surprised asks:** \- "Excuse me, are you Lady White Heart?".

 **Blanc smiles and replies:** \- "Of course, and you should be watching your back sometimes, for some reason there are now monsters roaming everywhere."

 **Amtra giggles:** \- "Don't worry! Despite my look, I'm very strong!"

 **Blanc replies laughing:** \- "Are you sure? Then let me test your strength!" - . **With that said, Amtra quickly equips his sunglasses to avoid the light to blind him again.**

"C'mon! Let me see how strong you are!" – **Says White Heart to Amtra.**

"Okey!" – Saying that, his shyness has dissapeared, and with that a "serious" face replaces that face that we once knew.

"AIR-CELETTOR!" – **yells Amtra while swinging around his wooden sword.**

 **Unfortunately for our White Heart, on every slash that Amtra makes she feels much more heavier than before, can it be because of her giant Axe? No way, White Heart responds with a punch, that directly hitted Amtra on the face.**

"What's that? Yelling random names to feel cool?" – **says White Heart while transforming back on his human form.**

"B-Blanc! Don't be rude to him! He's just a kid!" – **Neptune worried, quickly runs towards Amtra:** \- "Amtra! Amtra Yayuri! Are you ok?!" - .

 **Suddenly a black mist covers Amtra's body and from that black mist comes out an unknown figure that quickly attacks Blanc with no mercy.**

"W-What is this…?!" – **says Blanc in agony.**

 **Kicks, punches, hitted Blanc multiple times... She couldn't nothing to stop the agony, but she could at least transform again...**

 _"OKAY! THAT'S IT! YOU'VE TRIGGERED MY RAGE BUTTON AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO SUFFER, KID!" **White Heart, filled with rage and pain attacks the unknown figure with her giant axe, but they were easily dodged.**_

 _"STOP MOVING AND LET ME HIT YOU!" **screams White Heart.**_

 _"..." **replies.**_

 ** _Amtra, who has been covered by that black mist, with a single swing of his wooden sword, attacks White Heart. The air, who has now become lethal on every swing he makes has pierced White Heart defenses, but Purple Heart luckily in time, stops the final blow._**

 _"Amtra! Stop!" **says Purple Heart.**_

 ** _Amtra, seeing Purple Heart face has, obviously, stopped his storm laying down... crying... The black mist, fades away and a younger and prettier version of Amtra comes out of it, his clothes changed... his spiky hair changed into long, black hair... his face became much more cuter than before and while losing consciousness tears were coming out of him._**

 ** _Purple Heart back to his Human Form quickly runs towards Amtra:_** _"Amtra? Did you become much more cuter?!" **says Neptune while touching Amtra's face.**_

 _ **"** N...Now... It's not the time..." **says Blanc while trying to find balance with her legs.**_

 _ **Amtra wakes up, but suddenly pushes away Neptune to make her dodge the attack.**_

 _ **It was a sword... No... a Whip? That fell of from the sky.**_

 _ **"** Well well, who do we have here? Mister or Mistress I-Hurt-For-Fun?" **chuckles the one who looks like a CPU.**_

 _"P-Plutia?!" **yells Neptune.**_

 ** _While they were talking Lady Blanc has already passed out, and Neptune noticing Blanc's body laying on the groun quickly carries her on her back._**

 ** _Amtra, was standing there, dodging every single attack, with emotionless eyes staring at Plutia._**

 _"Plutia... right? Do I need this face to make people happy?" **asks Amtra with a smile.**_

 _"... I don't need to answer such a stupid question" **replies Plutia while shooting attacks at high-speed to Amtra.**_

 _"I can see that you want to fight... I know that I'm very weak, and I know that I'll never win. So I'll just pretend to be powerful..." **murmurs Amtra.**_

 _ **The weak Level 7 Amtra, is now being covered by a green aura, his/her long hair was raising, his/her emotionless eyes were looking intensively Plutia, without moving a finger, a spear made of air has perforated Plutia's whip. But even without that, Plutia slaps Amtra.**_

 _ **That slap, made Amtra cry, his/her eyes began to become normal, in short words, he/she became the normal shy Amtra.**_

 _"Don't be aggressive." **says a Kind-Hearted Plutia while going back to her human form.**_

 _"I'm... sorry..." **says Amtra while crying like a fountain.**_

 _ **Neptune, confused on what happened, look carefully on Amtra's body, the same black mist was coming out of his/her body. Neptune curious tries to grab the black mist and it succed.**_

 _"Ow!" **says the black mist.**_

 _"That voice... Arfoire! Is that you?!" **yells angrily Neptune.**_

 _"Ahahaha! Yes, that's me!" **the black mist was slowly becoming a person, a person with gray-white skin and with blood red eyes.**_

 _" I knew it! You were the one who was-"._

 _ **A really fast slash interrupted Neptune's sentence, it was Amtra making the air feel like a slash made by a blade...**_

 _"Aaaghh! S-Such power! But... why... why a child like you... is seeking such power?!" **says Arfoire until she disappears, like she always do.**_

 ** _Amtra, closing his/her eyes, passes out..._**

* * *

 _"Dude... what should we do about her body?"._

 _"I don't know just... act if she's a male"._

 _"No, be honest and tell her the truth"._

 _"(Her...? Body...? Act...?)" **says Amtra... wait a minute... why are they saying "her" ?! And why did I said "His/Her" ?!**_

 _"Ssshhh! She's waking up!" **says Neptune to the other girls.**_

 _"Nnggh... N...Neptune, why are you calling me has a girl...?" **says Amtra while waking up.**_

 _ **Well...**_

 ** _She looks around, she was lying on a bed, with a cute pajamas with a cupple of hearts on it and for some reason... cat ears?_**

 _"Nya?" **Amtra quickly covers her mouth in embarassment.**_

 _"Are you finally satisfied Neptune?" **says Blanc while crossing her arms with an angry face.**_

 _"Now I am! I always dreamed to see the protagonist switch gender and say Nya while having cat ears!" **says Neptune with her eyes shining.**_

 ** _Understanding the situation, Amtra looks on what's on her underwear and when she saw it, she smiled but asked:_** _"Uhm... when did I switched gender?"._

 _"I don't know, I just came here when I heard that you passed out" **replies Noire.**_

 _"Let me answer that question, Arfoire may have accidentally made you switch gender, when she had lost control of you, but now I have a question for you, do you really wanna be a female?" **replies Histoire while asking a question to Amtra.**_

 _ **Amtra replied with a smile, but with that smile Neptune nosebleeds for some reason, luckily the other girls knows what she was thinking...**_

 ** _Suddenly a phone was ringing, it was Neptune's, Amtra picked up Neptune's phone and answered the call._**

 _"Hello?" **asks Amtra.**_

 _"Neptune! It's me IF, MAGES. has finally- Wait... you're not Neptune!" **says IF**_

 _"Tsk! Give me the phone!" **says Noire while taking the phone.**_

 _"IF? It's me Noire, Neptune suddenly passed out while nosebleeding, the one that answered the phone was Amtra, I'll explain later. Anyway, what were you saying?" **says Noire.**_

 ** _IF explains the news, MAGES. the "MAD MAGE SCIENTIST" had in mind to create machine that could make her travel trough different dimension, but if that doesn't happen travelling trough different worlds would be okay for her. With her magic and her knowledge she made her idea into reality and now she wants everyone to know about this. But sometimes MAGES. talks about an "organization", she thinks that they'll steal his machine so for now she's sharing the news to her close friends._**

 _"Interesting... We'll come, see you later IF" **says Noire.**_

 _"So, what did she say?" **asks curiously Blanc.**_

 ** _SKIP! Ehehe... yup..._**

 ** _The group of friends decided to go on the location that IF described, it was a plain... with tree and beautiful flowers..._**

 _"Hey! That's the place where I was sleeping yesterday!" **points out Amtra.**_

 _"You're right! Maybe it's destiny!" **says Neptune with some tissues on her nose.**_

 _"Look, we came right in time" **says Blanc pointing with her finger a group of girls.**_

 _"Heeeeeeey!" **A little girl with blond hair and with some oversized hair bobbles on the top runs towards Neptune.**_

 _"Ah! Peashy!" **Neptune was ready to embrace Peashy to her arms. But she stopped when she noticed Amtra.**_

 _"Hello. I'm Amtra! Amtra Yayuri!" **says Amtra introducing herself to Peashy.**_

 ** _Let's do this fast, everyone introduced themself to Amtra, humans, oracles and the CPU candidates._**

 ** _And some of them gave to Amtra some particular items, especially Histoire who was happy to give her some dresses, but Rom gave to Amtra a hat that would help her to be more agile._**

 ** _Let's now describe Amtra's new appearance:_**

 ** _Due to the "Arfoire's incident" Amtra's now a 10 years old girl with a chullo covering her long black hair, with Histoire dresses she quickly made a simple and cute blue Kimono with some little tornados on it, her eyes are the classic "loli-eyes" and that's it. Let's continue with the story now._**

 _"Attention please!" **yells a girl with a staff that is curved on the top, with blue hair that reaches her waist and indigo eyes that were shining with happiness, maybe she's MAGES.?**_

 _"I, the great Mad Mage Scientist, MAGES. have created the machine that can make us travel trough different dimensions! Buf it that won't work, travelling trough different worlds is okay too. And now here I give you a question, who wants to join this experiment?" **says MAGES.**_

 _"Oh and we are going to the world... No... We are not going to go on the Zero or Ultra or whatever dimension! We are going LITERALLY on a VERY DIFFERENT Dimension!_

 _ **And the lucky dimension that is going to have our visit is... a dimension where Light and Darkness fights... KINGDOM HEARTS!**_

 _There people fights to defeat these monsters called "Heartless" and these other people with a giant key can free the hearts trapped inside these Heartless!_

 _So... Who wants to experience this great adventure! Oh... only 10 people can come! We'll be 11!" **says MAGES.**_

 _ **Neptune, Blanc, Noire, Amtra, IF, Compa, Vert, Peashy, Plutia and for some reason Broccoli were the ones who decided to take part of this revolutionary experiment! But wait... If the CPU Candidates will watch their respective cities... what about Leanbox? Well, our favorite Oracle Chika is there controlling everything...**_

 _"Ready or not! Here we go!" **MAGES. to load the machine puts her staff on a strange hole, her staff brightly shines and while it shines she presses a button screaming "** FUWAHAHAHAHA! OPEN NOW! STONE;GATE! AHAHAHAHAHA!"._

 ** _The girls were staring at MAGES. with a strange look... But at least they can sleep on some very comfortable beds..._**

 ** _The trip was very long... but they finally arrived... on a town which has a beautiful sun rising... That town was called..._**

 ** _TWILIGHT TOWN_**

 ** _There a boy with a spiky brown hair, a duck and a dog saw the machine flying... IT WAS A SUCCESS! But these 3 people followed the machine until it crashed into a Clock Tower. They were standing there... surprised that It crashed on a clock tower..._**

 ** _Also, thanks for defeating Arfoire, Amtra's level went up to 45... wew._**

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Travelling, Learning and Fighting

_**{Kingdom Nep-Hearts}**_

* * *

 _ **The Key and its companions, The Humans, The CPUs and the Young one.**_

* * *

 **Before our group of girls arrived to their destination…**

 _A little ship was randomly surfing the space, until of course, the people inside it saw a strange portal…_

"Hey… Donald... did you saw it?" …

"That little dot…? Wait…" ...

"Gawrsh! That's… a portal!" …

"Donald… there's a… strange-looking machine coming out of that portal..." …

"Sora, if you look closely… It's going to... _**Twilight Town!**_ " ...

"But at that speed... Quick! We need to stop that thing right now!" ...

"But, Donald... I don't think we are that much fast to stop it..." ...

"I DON'T CARE LET'S GO TURBO MODE! YAHA!" ...

And at that moment... everyone saw a **"screaming shooting star"**.

The three people even if they went at full speed, they safely landed near a clock tower... unfortunately...

"Dear god..." ...

"Donald, what should we do now...?" ...

Looking closely, the strange-looking machine as accidentally destroyed the poor and beautiful clock tower...

While they were shocked about the situation a couple of monsters ruins the moment but at the same time, our adventurers fell of the machine, with 11 girls falling on you is impossible to survive! And luckily the monster vanished in time... obviously.

"Ouch... That really hurt..." says Neptune with her back covered by 10 girls.

"You're not the only one who's being smashed by you gals!" says Amtra while being crashed by 10 ladies.

While they were talking, the classic huge monster ruins the moments, by falling from the sky. The impact made our adventures scatter in the ground.

 _But suddenly one of those 3 people stand against the monster, a boy with spiky brown hair wearing a black jumpsuit and some black puffy shorts with some yellow straps across them along with a patch of navy blue and silver edges. And also has black gloves with some white inside and some yellow lines running around them, red pockets appear on the sides of the pants with a black cross over them and some black and yellow shoes with a zipper running across the top with white edges along the rim._

"Hey! I can't see! Your big shoes are covering my view!" says Neptune while trying to go on her HDD form.

"Uh? W-What is happening?! I cannot abuse my powers! Someone explain!" Neptune knowning that she cannot abuse her powers for now, is now a little bit worried...

"Well, it's probably because we are on a different dimension and it's probably because... there are no shares here. Hey! You duck with no shorts, is there something that can grant us powers?" _says Noire while asking to a duck with a blue hat and a blue cape with yellow lining that he wears draped over his shoulders, kept in place by a silver strap, also he wears a thick, gold bangle on each of his wrists and doesn't have pants._

 _"_ Shush! You _should_ be ready to fight! Fighting a huge Heartless is really a problem, you should at least help us!" yells the talking duck

"Gawrsh, I hope that you girls can fight!" _says the talking dog that wears a green turtleneck sweater with sleeves that bell out slightly and a blue arrow-shaped strap on each cuff, also with some white gloves with a brown band around each wrist, over the sweater he wears a sleeveless black combat vest with grey lining and four pockets of the same color, his pants are yellow and secured by a thick, black belt, his pockets are large and the pouch on each leg have a silver zipper also his pants have a peculiar style, with the bottom rims being pulled upward in the front by a brown strap, his shoes are pretty large and are brown with some steel toes on the outside._

 _"Wow! A talking dog!" says Compa while touches the dog d-e-l-i-c-a-t-e-l-y._

 _"Donald is right! You should be ready, because this one is really tough!" says the boy with a giant key on his hand._

 _"A giant key...?" MAGES. notices the key that the boy was wielding and quickly tries to analyze it but he suddenly jumped to reach the Heartless's head._

 _"What a strange sword, hey, is this some kind of world where you have to-" Says Neptune while being interrupted by **"A Mysterious Entity".**_

 _ **Select the 4 characters that will fight for this battle:**_

 ** _\- Neptune_** _"Nooo ~~ There's an arrow on my back~!"_

 ** _\- ?_**

 ** _\- Donald_**

 ** _Noire_**

 ** _MAGES._** _"Giant key... Giant Key... Heartless... INTERESTING!"_

 _"Uhm, okay seriously, you don't need to make the reader waste their time just to read all this non-sense, let's just get to the point" says Neptune._

 _"Ok, where was I? ***cough cough*** Okay! Ready or not! I'm coming!" yells Neptune running incredibly fast._

 _"NEPtentsuken!" screams Neptune while unleashing one of her "abilities"._

 _"Neptune, we did not ever seen such an ability being used by you, where did you learned that?" asks Blanc to Neptune._

 _"No... that's not an ability... she's just running towards the giant enemy and hitting it while standing on a weird pose..." replies Noire._

 _"You know... you need a Keyblade to free the heart..." says the boy with a disappointed look on his face..._

 _"Ya-ha!" yells Amtra while summoning a spear made of air behind her..._

 _The spear succesfully hitted the giant heartless's head, he just fainted..._

 _"Well, I'll do the final blow!" says boy, by just drowing his key to the giant heartless like if it wasn't nothing._

 _"Oh boy! It wasn't that much intense..." says the one that is being called Donald._

 _"Wait, so you guys saw our machine coming from nowhere and followed us just to make sure that the Clock Tower will not be destroyed by us?" says IF._

 _"... IF... You're so smart!" says Vert while hugging IF._

 _"L-Lady V-Vert! S-Stop! I-I-I-I-It!" says If blushing to death._

 _"Gawrsh! You girls wanna come with us? We were already going to another world, but we need to make sure that you are not evil..." says the talking dog._

 _"Goofy! Don't... ***pant*** Master Yen Sid needs to know" says Donald._

 _With that being settled the group of girls and the 3 other adventurers enters the station, a strange looking blue train with a wizard hat was standing there, like if it was waiting for them. The girls asked if it was okay and they replied that there's no problem, so they proceed. The trip wasn't that long but when they arrived they saw a bizzare tower, being obviously preoccupied they entered the tower, walked stairs and they arrived into a room where a strange man with a very long beard sitting on his chair._

 _"And who am I supposed to welcome now?" says the man._

 _"Master Yen-Sid, ***bows*** we found these 11 eleven girls that just came with a strange machine, we think that they are enemies, so we came here to know your thoughts" says Donald._

 _"Mmhh... I don't see any evil on them, but I've a feeling, that the wizard one might know the answer" says the one that is being called Master Yen-Sid._

 _"Master Yen-Sid my name's MAGES. we are from another dimension called **Hyperdimension Neptunia** we came thanks to my invention, but now I don't know if we can come back to our homeland." says MAGES. being strangely... formal._

 _"Dude, can't we just get to the point!" says Neptune._

 _"Sshh! Show some respect!" says Donald while shushing Neptune._

 _"Well, I too think that we need to be fast, so don't worry, I'll try to fix your invention, for if you want help Sora and the others complete their quest. And as a reward, I'll give you the machine completely well-fixed, of course I need your help MAGES." says Yen-Sid offering MAGES. to help him._

 _"It's a honor, I'll be glad to assist you, oh great Yen-Sid" says MAGES. while being... TOO MUCH FORMAL!_

 _"My dear, I don't deserve so much respect." says Yen-Sid._

 _"Great, so we just came for nothing?" says Blanc._

 _"But, Master Yen-Sid, our Gummiship isn't that big to carry 11 girls!" says Goofy preoccupied._

 _"Oh, Oh , Oh. No need to be worried. I already solved that problem." With a simple snap, a big ship can be seen behind the window._

 _"When did you do that?" asks Sora_

 _"I knew that this moment would have come, so I prepared another version of the Gummiship thanks to Chip and Chop of course." replies Yen-Sid._

 _"Woah! Look how huge it is!" says Plutia._

 _"My, My! If that ain't a very huge ship!" says Vert._

 _"Wow! I can't wait to set sail!" says Peashy._

 _"Shush everyone! And let's go to the adventure!"._

 _With that said, our group of adventures now became 13, unfortunately, MAGES. needs to fix her machine with the help of Yen-Sid's magic._

 _While surfing the space our adventurers starts a dialouge._

 _"So... we are truly a huge group, shall we create a cool name for our group?" says Neptune_

 _"The Organization 13!" says Amtra happily._

 _"They already took that." says Sora._

 _"Then... 13 Colorful Shades?" says Blanc._

 _"Too much poetic, something... something really cool... like The 13 Fighters?" says Vert._

 _"L-L-L-L-Lady V-V-Vert... In my o-o-o-o-opinion... 13 Travellers would b-b-b-b-be g-g-g-great..." says IF blushing._

 _"The 13 Idiots!" yells Donald._

 _"Hey! No need to be rude!" says Neptune._

 _"Wanna pick a fight!?" asks Donald with an angry tone._

 _"Hey, Hey, Hey! Stop that! We need to travel safely and... what's our next destination?" says Noire._

 _"Uhm... Let's see... H... Hollow Bastion?" says Sora._

 _"Dude! It's been a long time since we went there! Well... it's obvious since we slept for so much time." says Goofy._

 _The girls eared what Goofy said, but Sora quickly said that it was a very long story._

 _"So... The Travellers sounds ok?" asks Amtra._

 _Everyone replied with a simple "Yeah, that's ok."_

 _"Okey! Towards Hollow Bastion! Our new Adventure, starts now!" yells Sora and Neptune happily._

* * *

" _Hey! We finally arrived!" yells Donald._

 _"Yaaaawn... Can't we sleep some more...?" says Neptune._

 _"Hey, look! That giant castle- KYAAA!" IF notices a body, a gray body without a face._

 _"What is that?" says Neptune._

 _"Master Yen-Sid told us about this enemy" says Donald._

 _"That's... a nobody... people's hearts corrupted by darkness... they lack a body and a soul... Eh? W-What is that?!" Amtra on a moment was somewhat being controlled by someone but she regained control on her body._

 _"I'm sorry if I'm taking control of this little child, but I'm surprised to know that she's... anyway, I'm sure that you missed that much, It's me Histoire." says Amtra repeating... Histoire's words?!_

 _"H-Histy!?" says Neptune_

 _"Correct, I need to talk about Amtra's whereabouts, in the past she lived... on our skies. That's all I know, but I'm surprised and pleased to know that I can talk to you girls far, far away from here, N-Neptune? A-Are you okay over there? Nepgear please, don't interrupt me. So, what I'm saying is, Amtra is just, air and once again, beware of the nobodies."_

 _"Excuse me, but who's Histoire?" says Goofy_

 _"You can call her our **mum,** but she's just our **little** friend" says Blanc_

 _"Excuse me, but I can hear through Amtra's ears. So, **don't you dare to say *funny stuff* about me** , you know that I'm a grown-up lady." says "Histoire"._

 _"Why is it suddenly cold in here?" says Noire freezing._

 _"So, she's not real?" says Plutia while touching Amtra's face._

 _"Nngh... Why are you touching me Plutia?" says Amtra_

 _"Wait, you don't know what happened to you, nyu?" says Broccoli_

 _"WAH! Don't scare me like that Puchiko!" says Neptune_

 _"Hey, you didn't know that I was here, right? nyu?"_

 _"Back to us, shall we finally visit this world?" says Sora_

 _"Aye, aye. Let's just fight some more enemies." says Neptune_

 _"Uhm, if you excuse me, can I stay here? I'm... a little tired" says Vert._

 _"L-L-Lady Vert? What's wrong?" says IF_

 _"Nothing... it's just..." Vert suddenly faints and IF quickly grabs her_

 _"I think... we should go..." says IF_

 _"Eh... it's simple to know why she's tired..." says Neptune_

 _"But we don't!" says Sora, Donald and Goofy together_

 _With the little dialogue ended our adventurers finally set foot on **Hollow Bastion** , a city according to Sora, that has been eaten by the darkness once._

 _It looked like a bustling city, but sadly it still needs to be rebuilded. After walking towards they met another talking duck and a... little thing with a big red nose._

 _"This is really a big city!" says Neptune_

 _"Don't tell me! That talking duck was kinda annoying... and to think that he's Donald's uncle..." says Amtra_

 _"Ahaha, you heard that Donald?" says Sora_

 _"Well, I agree with what those 2 girls says. My uncle is kinda... uhm... **not-cool** " says Donald while giggling_

 _"Heeeey!"_

 _"That voice, is that... Yuffie?" says Sora_

 _"Yup, that's me and- oh... are you finally... **straight**?" says Yuffie_

 _"What do you mean with **straight**?"_

 _"Nooo! I can't believe that!" says Neptune_

 _"What?!" says Sora_

 _"You know about that thing that jumped on our window? Well, that's him" says Neptune_

 _Neptune saw the gray figure "surfing through the air" towards them but she was already ready to attack, but Amtra stole her kill slashing it with some air._

 _"Aha! It's really funny to steal kills! More funnier if it's Neptune's kill!" says Amtra laughing_

 _" ...! Come here you little...!" yells Neptune while she's nipping to death Amtra_

 _"H-hey! Dwon't Niep meh!" says Amtra_

 _"Ahahaha! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR STEALING MY KILL 2 TIMES, 2 TIMES!" yells Neptune_

 _"We can clearly see she's mad, ca-can you see she's mad?" says Noire_

 _"Yes, Sora right? What's our next destination now" says Blanc_

 _"Well, I don't know." says Sora_

 _"Oh! Let me take you to Merlin!" says Yuffie_

 _"... Merlin is here!?" says Donald while running towards Melrin's house_

 _"Hey! Wait up!" says the others_

 _"Nyeptune, shoall we follaw them?" says Amtra while being still nipped by Neptune_

 _"Ok, today you're lucky! Now let's get going" says Neptune_

 _ **Merlin's house**_

 _The house wasn't that great but when they entered they saw a man typing on a keyboard while looking on a monitor there 2 guys were standing before him._

 _The man on the monitor said that if they were visitor they need to go away, but the man who stood before him said that they are old friends._

 _Quickly Sora recognizes his face, his name his Leon and the other one is Aerith. The stubborn old man was Cid._

 ** _Skipping the introduction..._**

 _"I'm pleased to know that you now have more people on your gang, but let's get to the point" says Leon_

 _"A while back everyone suddenly remembered you guys , all at the same time"_

 _"You... remembered? Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us?!" says Sora_

 _"Thanks!" says Donald_

 _"Well, you truly have some good friends, **forget'n'remember friends**!" says Amtra_

 _"So, where've you guys been all this time?" says Yuffie_

 _"We were sleepin'" replies Goofy_

 _"A good ol' sleep always makes the difference!" says Neptune_

 _"But where, in cold storage?" says Cid_

 _Sora, Donald, Goofy couldn't explain and to reply that question they... were chuckling._

 _"It doesn't matter, this is great! Everyone's together again!" says Aerith._

 _"Uhm, hello! There are some other girls here!" says Noire_

 _"Shush you loner, let them talk. We might be able to know more about these guys!" says Neptune_

 _"Hey! Call me one more time **loner** and you'll pay the consequences!" says Noire_

 _"Don't mind them, they always do that everytime" says Blanc to Aerith_

 _"Ahaha... So, um... we're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you seen 'em?" asks Sora_

 _They couldn't reply...  
"Right..." says Sora_

 _"Hey! Don't worry pal'! There's always a chance where you can find 'em, but... maybe not now okey?" says Neptune_

 _"Wow, never saw this **kind-part** of you, not when you're talking with me." says Noire_

 _"So, Hollow Bastion's got a problem a big problem" says Leon_

 _"You mean like Nobodies, and Heartless?" asks Sora_

 _"Boom! Correct! You won the quiz! Sorry but there are no prizes!" replies Neptune_

 _"Hey! That's my line!" says Yuffie._

 _"Anyway, I can see that you need our help" says Sora._

 _"Then let's cut to the chase" says Leon_

 _"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Neptune, Noire, Blanc, IF, Compa, Amtra, Broccoli, Peashy, Plutia. We were hoping the twelve of you might give us a hand around here" says Leon_

 _"Sure! But I'm sorry, I need this hand" says Neptune_

 _"Idiot, he's not literally talking about our hands!" says Noire_

 _"So, your answer?" asks Leon_

 _"Like we're gonna say no?" says everyone in choir_

 _Leon happily replies with a smile and then walks towards to the door and then opens the door._

 _"Follow me to the bailey, there's something you need to see." says Leon leaving the house._

 _Right in that moment, a random white mist apperead and from that mist a ol' man with a long beard appeared._

 _"It's Merlin!" says Donald happily_

 _"Wait, Merlin Merlin? The great ol' magician?!" says Neptune_

 _"Yup, that's me." says Merlin_

 _"Sora and the gang said they're gonna help out!" says Yuffie_

 _"Splendid! We'll count on you. Oh, dear, did you give 'em the cards?" says Merlin looking at Aerith._

 _"Oh! Here, they're presents for you. Oh and I'm sorry. I didn't know that you girls were coming so I didn't made enough for you" says Aerith_

 _"Nah, that's okay" says Neptune_

 _"Mmhh... Oh! Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!" says Sora reading the card._

 _"Membership cards! says Donald happily_

 _"..."_

 _"Kinda cool, huh?" says Goofy_

 _"Okay, now I'm starting to be jealous, why didn't you made some for us?" says Neptune_

 _"What a kid..." says Blanc_

 _"Ahaha..." Laughs Sora and the gang._

 _"Wait a moment! Oh no! We're supposed to be at the bailey!" says Sora_

* * *

 ** _Lessons for the Goddesses! Part 1! Yaaay!_** _ **Hello everyone, this is I, the writer. In this particular section, I the writer, will write about some important lessons that the goddesses needs to know to proceed through their adventures. Obviously, it'll be entertaining and funny!**_

 _"Just a moment Sora" says Merlin_

 _"Yes?" says Sora_

 _"Do you still know about magic and the other stuff?" asks Merlin_

 _"Uhh... no..." says Sora_

 _"I knew it, well for now I'll just make you learn Blizzard. With some ol' great magic you'll learn it quickly!" says Merlin_

 _"Hey! About magic, what are these bubbles?" asks Neptune and Amtra together_

 _"Oh, oh. Well these are some bubbles that'll give you the power to use magic or some powerful skills. But not everyone can use them." replies Merlin_

 _"Wait... magic... and powerful skills... Even transformations?" asks Noire_

 _"Sorry, only magic and skills. Oh about that, I know what could help you to transform" Sora makes a little yellow sphere come out of his hand to show something to Neptune and her friends._

 _"Wow! Is this supposed to make us able to transform?" asks Neptune_

 _"Well, I don't know if they can match the power of... **shares,** if they help me transform, maybe they can. These are called Drive Spheres, you can collect them on every heartless you defeat or nobodies or well every enemy you defeat..." replies Sora_

 _"Interesting... So about the bubbles... um... They just help out with magic and stuff?" asks Blanc_

 _"Ehe... Ehe... FANTASTIC! THIS IS GREAT! I WANT TO KNOW MORE!" yells IF_

 _"Woah! IF! Don't suddenly yell without warning!" says Compa_

 _"Well, it can't be helped, these information are truly helpful for us, nyu." says Broccoli_

 _"So... are you okay... never, and I say, NEVER let Plutia get any of those Drive Spheres..." says Neptune to the others expect Plutia_

 _"Why?" asks Sora_

 _"You don't wanna know" replies Neptune_

 _"Guys? Is it me... or am I being left behind?" asks Plutia_

 _"Well, they said that you're-" Donald couldn't finish his sentence since Neptune is closing his mouth_

 _"Ssshhh! Don't let her know!" says Neptune whispering at Donald's ear_

 _"Okay, then... shall we go? Leon is probably waiting for us" says Plutia_

 _"Oh right! Quick! He's probably going to get angry!" says Sora_

* * *

 ** _While walking towards the Bailey_**

 _"Geez! More heartless, hey! Let's collect some of those bubbles and drive spheres!" says Neptune_

 _"It's better if we directly go to the bailey, nyu" says Broccoli_

 _"Who knows, maybe there's going to be an epic battle at the bailey, better if we prepare ourselves" says Sora_

 _"Right!" says Donald and Goofy together_

 ** _After a couple of minutes_**

 _"Wow! This feeling... It's like I'm full of energy!" says Neptune_

 _"You're not alone!" says Noire_

 _"Me too..." says Blanc_

 _"Hey, shouldn't we save some more for Lady Vert? Maybe she'll quickly be okay with some of these" says IF_

 _"Well... the question is... how are we supposed to carry these? Only the air could help us- Amtra!" says Sora_

 _"I know! All aboard the Air-train! Go! Towards Lady Vert!" says Amtra while controlling the air to make the drive spheres and the bubbles go towards the ship_

 _"Now shall we go, nyu?"_

 ** _At the bailey..._**

 _Walking... Walking... Walking..._

 _Leon was standing on a terrace wainting patiently for them..._

 _"You know, the bailey wasn't that far enough, are you slow or what?" asks Leon_

 _"Sorry. You know that we are too many..." replies Sora_

 _"Anyway, look at that." Leon points his finger towards a castle far away from them._

 _It was filled with so many heartless that it was hard to count._

 _"We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be, who knows maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do but I'm sure we can handle everything. Except-"_

 _"For those countless heartless?" says Amtra interrupting Leon_

 _"Yes. Also, that" says Leon pointing with his finger towards 2 nobodies_

 _"Mmhh... we can make them disappear now..." says Neptune_

 _"Amtra! Do your work!" yells Neptune_

 _"Okey!" With that said, she created 2 spears made of air, she tries to snipe them with the help of her thumb and.. boom! They went at high speed and perforated the nobodies like if they were nothing!_

 _"Excellent, who knows how many of them we need to fight, later" says Leon_

 _"So, Sora and the gang, do you know what's going on then?" asks Leon_

 _"Let me answer you question" says Amtra while being controlled by Histoire once again._

 _"Let me introduce myself, I'm Histoire. The one who made this mess is Pete, but he's not our major priority. The ones we need to worry about are the nobodies, they are much stronger than the heartless. The worst thing is this Organizzation XIII who's-"_

 _"You called?" says an unknown voice_

 _"What's that manly voice?" asks Amtra_

 _"This... calls for a celebration..." says the voice._

 _And then, the nobodies came from nowhere..._

 _"Nobodies!" says Donald_

 _"Hey! They are trying to go out from the bailey! Someone guard the door! We 11 will handle the others!" says IF_

 _ **Blanc, Noire, Compa, IF, Donald, Goofy, Peashy, Plutia, Neptune, Broccoli temporarily left the party**_

"It's you and me Sora, Leon" says Amtra

"You kinda look different you know?" asks Sora

"It's because we need to defeat these nobodies! Who couldn't be serious at this moment?" replies Amtra

"Hey, you two stay here, they're too much for them, I'll go help 'em" says Leon

"C'mon! Come over here you... you... uh... you gray ugly-faces!" says Amtra provocating the nobodies

"Tsk! Amtra! Stay sharp, I'll take the weak ones!" says Sora

"Okay! I'll take the tough ones! Come here!" says Amtra

With this fight, countless nobodies filled the bailey, IF couldn't proceed to fight some other 120 nobodies and quickly fainted same to Broccoli.

Amtra is still okay, since she defeated 50 of them, but for Neptune she couldn't help herself and started to abuse her powers once again in honor of the great old times same goes for Blanc and Noire.

"Damnit!" says Amtra

Amtra couldn't help but to become serious for a moment, and quickly summons 30 spears made only for the purpose to terminate the nobodies, but sadly a samurai-like nobody quickly hitted Amtra, unfortunately due to her lack of defense, she... fainted.

"Oh no! Our Glass-cannon!" Damnit they're too much! In this case... RUN!" yells Purple Heart

"No! We're so close, we need to- uh?" says Black Heart

"My, I can see that you need my help" says Green Heart while safely landing to the ground

"Finally, we've been waiting for you, couldn't you be a little bit much more faster?" yells White Heart

"I'm sorry if I'm late, but let's finish this, now" says Green Heart ready to defeat some nobodies!

With our 4 CPUs finally reunited nothing couldn't stop them. But... can they stop a giant nobody?

"That's a big one... it looks like a deformed gray knight" says Purple Heart

"I don't care! Let's just finish this!" yells White Heart slashing the nobody with her giant axe

"Uh... are we still part of the gang? Doesn't matter... GIVE ME STRENGTH! yells Sora while fusing with Goofy, his clothes are now Red and somehow now he wields 2 Keyblades.

"Come and get it!" Sora jumps towards the enemy and does a high damage combo. Slash after slash, smash, punch, slap, bullet, fire, blizzard... Everything was being used just to defeat one single opponent.

It was a success... But they were all tired...

"The Keyblade... a truly marvelous weapon and those girls... such power... and that little child... why isn't she... a thing?" says the voice

"Show yourselves!" says the gang

They apperead, they were wearing a black coat... they couldn't see their face...

"Is that... The Organizzation XIII?" asks Purple Heart

"Good! Now we can settle this!" says Sora

"What a shame... And here I thought that we could be friends..." says the mysterious man and then, they disappeared but one of them appered right in front of them

"What's the big idea?" says Donald

"Oopsy-daisy!" says the hooded man

"Move!" says Sora, White Heart and Black Heart together.

"Now do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?" says the hooded man

"WE SAID, GET OUT OF THE WAY! yells angrily

"Woah, woah! You can talk all you want... but that won't change everything, old lady." says the hooded man

"OKAY! YOU ASKED FOR IT!" White Heart couldn't control herself and tries to attack the hooded man with all the rage she has gained

"Oh dear." the hooded man summons the dark portal

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY! AAAHHH!" White Heart couldn't tolerate for someone to escape and she quickly jumped towards the man... but he luckily disappeared...

"DAMNIT!" screams White Heart.

"Well... that was weird." says Sora

"Y'know, I think he was just tryin' to confuse ya." says Goofy to White Heart

"Tsk. Maybe you're right." says White Heart while going back to her human form

 _Sora randomly picked up his membership card from his pocket_

 _"Hey, are you now trying to make me jealous once more?" says Neptune_

 _"The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committe Honorary Member-" says Sora_

 _The membership card was brightly shining and then it was floating in the air... Sora's Keyblade was shining at the top of the key and then... Sora vanished for a sec..._

 _"What was that?" asks Neptune and Noire_

 _"Ohh... now I get it... That must be the gate Yen-Side talked about." says Sora looking at the sky_

 _"Oh boy!" says Donald_

 _"Oh boy! I don't get it" says Neptune_

 _"Sorry to run, Leon. But other worlds are calling" says Sora_

 _"Hey, are we going to visit more worlds?!" asks Noire_

 _"Yup!" replies Sora_

 _"Woah!" says IF_

 _"Exciting!" says Peashy_

 _Leon nods. "Organizzation XIII... be careful out there." says Leon_

 _"See you soon." says everybody on the gang_

 _Leon nods once again._

* * *

 _ **And so they are back to their ship. Once again.**_

 _"Next destination?" asks Vert_

 _"Mmhh... Land... of Dragons?" says Sora_

 _"Mmhh... I see... I'm ready to slain some dragons!" says Vert with her eyes shining brightly..._

* * *

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**


	4. Battle in Space

_**TheTravellers And Space.**_

With the first gate locked thanks to Sora, "TheTravellers" decided to leave Hollow Bastion, since they no more have business there.

Who are "TheTravellers" you might ask? Well, if you've recently had amnesia, you probably forgot that Amtra choose this name, since their group is quite large.

 **Oh, right. Just to make you remember, the group is made of:**

 **Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert, IF, Compa, Plutia, Peashy, Broccoli, Amtra, Sora, Donald, Goofy and MAGES. But as we know, MAGES. is with Yen Sid reparing her creation with his help.**

" _ **Okey! Enough with the narration! Back to us!"**_ _says Amtra and Neptune together, interrupting, my narration… Grrr…_

 _With the ship flying in the space, they decided that their next destination is a world called "_ _ **Land Of Dragons**_ _"._

 _Vert had this strange idea that in this world, some dragons might be living there, if it would, then I guess, that they're going to have a bad time._

 _But who cares, right? We have our powerful- No!_

 _We have 2 powerful Glass-Cannons! Amtra and Peashy!_

 _Wait, you forgot about Peashy? You know that she's a CPU right? And that… her defense sucks… right?_

 _Anyway… Before they started to land on that world, enemy ships started to attack "TheTravellers"'s ship._

 _The smartests of the gang: IF and Donald instantly knew that those are the nobodies's ships and probably the heartless's ships._

 _And with that… Neptune started to yell: "_ _ **DO THE BARREL ROLL! DO THE BARREL ROLL! DO THE BARREL ROLL!**_ _" countless of times…_

 _Unfortunately, Plutia started to copy Neptune… but luckily her voice isn't that loud._

 _Hopefully, Plutia tired herself out, and fell asleep._

 _Nobody can't understand how can she sleep with Neptune's yelling…_

 _Noire, without hesitating, asked to the other goddesses, if they wanted to help her destroy those ships with all their might…_ _ **"OKAY! I'M TIRED OF HEARING NEPTUNE'S YELLING. BLANC, VERT. SHALL WE GO BERSERK AND DESTROY THEM ALL?!".**_

 _Sora, Donald and Goofy were a bit shocked hearing what Noire said…_

" _ **Hey! As long as you don't have guns or lasers, or whatever, that can destroy those ships, it's impossible for you three to neutralize them! Even if you're goddesses! Also, we're on space!"**_ _yells Donald._

" _ **I'm with the duck, you can't just go all-out just because Neptune's an idiot."**_ _Says IF, supportin Donald._

 _In the background the_ _ **"DO THE BARREL ROLL"**_ _stopped to be repeated by Neptune…_

" _ **Hey, Hey, Hey! I heard ya IF! Just because I'm a huge fan of StarF*censored* and Star W*censored* doesn't mean I can't yell, "USE THE FORCE L*Censored*" and "DO THE BARREL ROLL!"!".**_ _Says Neptune, trying to find an excuse._

" **Oh wait, we're on a fanfiction. It's not like we're going to have a copyright strike. Right?".** Says Neptune.

This, was TheTravellers's first attempt to fight with a ship in space.

It went… very well… Not like, Blanc and Noire went out ignoring what Donald and IF's said…

Blanc and Noire… with their faces full of anger… They destroyed every ship their eyes saw… Nothing was left behind… No mercy… No mercy…

While the ship stopped to move, The other members of TheTravellers, were sitting in there, eating popcorn and sharing a drink together.

" **My, it looks like we discovered this ship's secret weapon. Oh, give me that tea, please."** Says Vert, asking to IF to hand her the tea.

But… IF with Donald, were standing there… their eyes wide opened… saying together: **"OK."**

Meanwhile in the background, Amtra and Broccoli were sleeping.

Oh wait, why's Amtra sleeping?

Well, in the last chapter she was knocked out by a samurai-like nobody, remember?

Anyway… Don't worry, Compa's there.

Oh, talking about Compa: **"Sometime… we should make those two go all-out… just in case… just in case…"**. says Compa.

" **Who knows… maybe they can even stop a Black Hole, nyu…"** says Broccoli, with a bandage on her cheek.

Remember, she's one of those who has been knocked out in the last battle, oh right, I forgot that IF has one on the top of her head, luckily she didn't lost her memory… like someone we know… **cough cough**

 **1 Hour passed… after Noire and Blanc's rampage…**

" **Here… we are… back…"** says Noire and Blanc together, panting to dead…

" **Welp, you did a nice job. Mind if you go back again? We've got a huge visitor now."** Says Donald drinking tea with Vert.

" **W…hat?!"** says Noire and Blanc together…

" **Oh wow! The classic boss that appears after you beat his minions! Hey, doesn't it happen on those hack'n'slash games?"** says Neptune.

" **Of course it does, but I didn't expect him to come. Seriously, I thought he ran away, scared to feel Noire and Blanc's wrath."** Says Vert, drinking her tea.

Blanc and Noire were too tired to go all-out once again. And so, Sora sighed and went back on his sit to control the ship once again and beat the hell out of the boss.

" **Well, it was a nice break. Mind if ask, anyone of you ready to go all-out on that thing so that we can rest once again and eat popcorns? Of course, I'm not talking to Blanc and Noire."** Says Sora, ready to eat his popcorns once again.

" **Oh! Oh! I'll go alone and DO THE BARREL ROLL!".**

IF was smiling in a weird way after hearing what Neptune said.

" **Oh! But of course! Go on Lady Purple Heart! You can go on by all your self. Don't worry! We will miss you if you die!"** The sarcasm as been brought into a new level thanks to IF.

" **Aww… Iffy… that's not cool."** Says Compa.

Even if Neptune's stupid, she didn't go out.

And so, Sora proceeded to start attacking the boss.

The boss was surprisingly reading something while they were talking. He noticed that they were ready and quickly threw away the book and his glasses.

Hell, I didn't know that the nobodies's patience was this high.

 **BULLET HELL STUFF HAPPENED.**

" **Phew, it was kinda hard, but I bet that if Noire and Blanc weren't tired, that thing would have disappeared instantly."** Says Sora.

" **Wow… I wonder how hard it is to control these buttons… and these other stuff that I don't know the name…"** Says Compa admiring **THOSE BUTTONS**

" **Yeah, like, what does this green button do?"** says Neptune, casually pressing the **GREEN** button.

They were finally close to land on the **"Land of Dragons"…**

" **NO WAIT! DON'T PRESS THAT BUTTO-"** screams Donald and Sora.

They were really close… really close…

But sadly… Neptune ruined it… and with the **GREEN** button pressed… the ship "threw" them away… and so… now they are kinda lost… But at least not **THAT** lost! Since me! The writer knows where they landed! Wahahaha!

 **cough cough**

So…

 **Compa, Amtra, Goofy and Plutia landed on a mountain…**

 **Sora, Neptune, Blanc and Vert landed on a forest…**

 **Donald, IF, Broccoli, Noire and Peashy landed… unfortunately on an encampment…**

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

…

…

…

 **Aha! Some secret stuff!**

 **Evil Meets Evil… pt. 1**

 **Back to Hollow Bastion…**

"Maleficent? Maleficent!" ?

"Maybe they really did finish her off…" ?

"Ow… Now what's gonna happen to our plan?" ?

"What plan are you talking about? Fat dog?" ?

"! Who's there! Show yourself! I ain't scared of ya! I've got… these marbles with me!" ?

"Marbles? Has a weapon? Ahahahaha! That's truly a funny joke!" ?

"ugh… Just… Show yourself!" ?

"Fine, here I am. You don't want to know about my name?" ?

"O-Of course I do!" ?

"I am, and will always be, the Deity Of Sin, Arfoire!" says… ugh… Arfoire…

"Awww… For a moment I though you were Maleficent… Thank godness you're not her…" ?

"Silence! I've been hearing you yelling the name… "Maleficent". Who is she? Tell me! Or I'll promise that you'll die in an instant!". Says Arfoire…

"There's no need, to act like a superior, in front of my vessel. If I may ask… Arfoire, right? Why are you here? In my castle?" ?  
"Oho! Maleficent! I've been trying to kick her off the castle, but she didn't want to listen to me and-" ?

"Silence!" says Arfoire with the mysterious figure.

"I am here, seeking to destroy the goddesses, but I wonder… If you know, that they're travelling together… with this boy, this duck and this dog…" says Arfoire

"Oh… Aren't you probably talking about… Sora… Donald… and Goofy…?" ?

"Then you know them! Tell me, who are they?! And why can they travel trough worlds?!" yells Arfoire.

"Please calm down, I've already had some, "business" with this foolish trio in the past." ?

"What kind of business? And you still didn't answered why they can travel trough worlds!" yells Arfoire, once again.

"Before I tell you how they can travel, our "business" was like… the classic… fight against evil. I was the evil one, they were the good ones. I was the Dragon, they were the knights." ?

"Dragon? Ahahahaha! It looks like we have something in common." says Arfoire… laughing like she always do… **pant**

"Not everything… Unfortunately... I like you, mind if you join with us?" ?

"As long as you tell me what you're plan is." Says Arfoire

"W-Wait! Maleficent, you can just let her join us! I mean, she's just an old ra-" ?

"Who're you calling old?!" says Arfoire… **pant**

"N-Not you obviously!" ?

"All I want to do… is to simply take control of all the worlds! And make them fall into the deepest darkness! Ahahaha!" ?

"Ahahaha! I like you're style, and I like your plan too. But as long as those stubborn goddesses are around… This dream of yours will never be accomplished… But I'll accept the offer, congrats for having the Deity Of Sin with you!" says Arfoire, shaking hands with the mysterious figure.

"Ugh… I've got this strange feeling… That I'm going to be left behind…" ?

"So, Arfoire. I still wonder, how did you managed to come in my castle in the first place?" ?

"Well… That's simple... But you still didn't told me how to travel trough worlds!" ...

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED.**_


End file.
